


I Thought You Were Dead

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, canon is too sad and straight have this piece of shit, god bless, mild cursing but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: Sam prayed to Gabriel every night, thinking he was dead but unable to stop anyway. But now the archangel is back.





	I Thought You Were Dead

It had been eight years, five months, and two days since Gabriel died.

It had been eight years, five months, and one day since Sam started praying to the archangel.

Sam had no idea why he was doing this. Hell, Gabriel was dead, there was no changing that. But Sam had felt something for the archangel, and even though he wasn’t exactly sure what it was, he missed the others presence. So, he prayed.

It was always small, simple stuff. Just updates on what was happening. Never anything big or dramatic, even though that had always been Gabriel’s style. 

_ Hey, it’s me. I can’t help but miss you. Which is stupid, considering you were a huge dick. But hey, you did help us, in the end. You died for us, even. I can’t help but feel guilty for that. So, if you can hear me, I’m sorry. _

_ Hey Gabriel. Dean is trying to start a prank war to lighten things up around here. It’s something you would like, I bet, I’m gonna win. I always do. Not that Dean would agree, he always thinks he’s won. _

_ I’m out of Hell. It’s a long story. My soul was left behind and...and I don’t feel anything. I don’t want to feel anything. It’s weird, but it’s made my hunting better. Dean doesn’t know I’m alive.  _

_ So...I got my soul back. It’s complicated. But now Lucifer is in my head. I can’t sleep, I can’t eat...it’s hard, Gabriel. It’s so hard. _

_ What the hell is a Leviathan? _ _   
_ _ Your aunt is back. Could really use your help. _

_ I miss you. _

_ Come back. _ _   
_

~   


And then Gabriel was back. Ketch had brought him back. But...it wasn’t Gabriel, not really. It was a small, broken version of Gabriel. Silent, mistrusting, jumpy. Even with the  stitches off his mouth, all he ever did was sit in his room.

Even Castiel couldn’t get him to speak.

But Sam kept trying. Even after Castiel and Dean gave up and just let Gabriel sit in silence, Sam kept trying. He would sit in Gabriels room with an old, battered copy of the Hobbit, reading aloud in an effort to get Gabriel to react. He never did.

That is, until he reached the end of the book. Thorin's death. Sam read the part aloud, wondering if he had chosen to right book for a tortured archangel, when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud, “Wait, that's how the book ends? Fuckin’ really?”   


Sam jumped, looking over to see an unabashed smirk that was so undeniably  _ Gabriel _ that he had to stop himself from getting up and hugging the other. Instead he settled for sighing and closing the book, levelling Gabriel with an amused look. “So you can’t speak for your own brother, but you can speak for the end of an old book?”   


“What can I say?” Gabriel shrugged. “I’m a sucker for a happy ending.”   


~   


And so Gabriel became a part of everyday life at the bunker.

He made pancakes, he taunted Dean, he had cute little brotherly moments with Castiel, but for some reason Sam just couldn’t figure out, the archangel wouldn't leave his side.

It was pretty endearing, actually., Everywhere that Sam went, Gabriel would perk up with silent puppy dog eyes until Sam sighed indulgently and said he could tag along, if he wanted to.

He always did.

Dean wasn’t very fond of Sam’s newest shadow. He often said that Gabriel was ‘overly clingy’ and ‘annoying’. Sam would always shoot him a glare and start talking to said archangel instead, ignoring how Gabriel would stick his tongue out childishly at Dean.

Another thing that Sam really shouldn’t have found as adorable as he did.

For once things were calm in the life of the Winchesters.

~   


The calm didn’t last very long.

Gabriel started getting snippy, restless. He wanted to always be doing something, going somewhere. He bemoaned the loss of his grace. He whined whenever Sam ignored him. Overall, he made a pest of himself.

It didn’t take long for Sam to snap. “Dude, if you’re so damn antsy, take a car and go somewhere! I’m sure you know how to drive.”   


Gabriel shook his head. “Only if you come with me.” He said stubbornly.

That was the final straw.

“What is your damn obsession with me? Ever since you got back, you’ve been attached to my side like Velcro or something! It’s cute and all, but Christ, the whining has got to end if you’re going to be right next to me.”   


Gabriel was quiet. Then, “I heard you.”   


“What?”   


“Praying. Every night. I heard you. It’s what got me through the torture, Asmodeus stealing my grace, all of it. It was knowing that I would hear your voice every night.” The archangel shrugged. “Since I came back, you haven’t been praying to me. I like to hear your voice. It’s comforting.”   


Silence. 

God, did Sam feel like an asshole. He had just snapped at Gabriel, who was just trying to use him as a support system.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly.

Gabriel smiled. “It’s alright, I would get annoyed with me too.”   


“I’m not annoyed with you, I’m annoyed for you.” Sam responded truthfully. “I hate that you’re suffering. I hate that I can’t help. Helping people I care about, it's a thing, you know? And not being able to do it sucks.”   


“Awww, you care about me Samsquatch?” Gabriel teased, but the question was serious.

“Of course I do.” Sam admitted, daring to look at Gabriel. “I care a lot about you.”   


And then Gabriel’s mouth was on his, lips moving lazily against his out, the subtle spark of remaining grace making his hair stand on end.

And all was right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for emryshhay on Tumblr, who gave me a shitload of prompts, god bless their soul. Hopefully you like this, dear!


End file.
